Ojczyzna (Schulz)
Po wielu perypetiach i zmiennych kolejach losu, których nie zamierzam tu opisywać, znalazłem się wreszcie za granicą, w kraju w marzeniach mej młodości gorąco utęsknionym. Spełnienie długich marzeń przyszło za późno i w okolicznościach zgoła odmiennych od tych, które sobie uroiłem. Wkraczałem tam nie jako zwycięzca, ale jako rozbitek życiowy. Kraj ten wyobrażony jako sceneria moich tryumfów, był teraz terenem nędznych, niesławnych, małych klęsk, w których traciłem jedną po drugiej moje górne i dumne aspiracje. Walczyłem już tylko o nagie życie i skołatany, ratując, jak mogłem, nędzną łupinkę przed rozbiciem, pędzony przez zmienne koleje losu to tu, to tam, natknąłem się wreszcie na to średniej wielkości miasto prowincjonalne, w którym w moich młodzieńczych marzeniach miała stanąć owa willa, refugium starego i sławnego mistrza przed zgiełkiem świata. Nie dostrzegając nawet ironii losu, tkwiącej w zbiegu wypadków, zamierzałem teraz zatrzymać się tam czas jakiś, przycupnąć gdzieś, przezimować, być może, aż do następnego podmuchu zdarzeń. Było mi wszystko jedno, gdzie mnie losy zaniosą. Urok kraju zgasi dla mnie bezpowrotnie, znękany i zbiedzony pragnąłem już tylko spokoju. Stało się jednak inaczej. Doszedłem widocznie do jakiegoś punktu zwrotnego mojej drogi, do osobliwego zakrętu mego losu, egzystencja moja zaczęła się niespodzianie stabilizować. Doznałem uczucia, jakbym wszedł w jakiś prąd pomyślny. Wszędzie, gdzie zwracałem się, zastawałem sytuację jak gdyby przygotowaną dla mnie, ludzie odrywali się natychmiast od swych zajęć, jak gdyby na mnie czekali, dostrzegałem ten bezwiedny błysk uwagi w ich oczach, tę natychmiastową decyzję, gotowość do służenia mi, jakby pod dyktatem jakiejś wyższej instancji. Było to naturalnie złudzenie, wywołane tym sprawnym składaniem się okoliczności, tym zręcznym wiązaniem się członów mego losu pod sprawnymi palcami przypadku, który prowadził mnie jakby w lunatycznym transie od zdarzenia do zdarzenia. Nie było niemal czasu na zdziwienie, wraz z tą pomyślną passą moich losów przyszedł zarazem jakiś pogodzony fatalizm, jakaś błoga bierność i ufność, która kazała mi poddać się bez oporu grawitacji wypadków. Zaledwie odczułem to jako zadośćuczynienie długo niezaspokajanej potrzeby, jako głębokie nasycenie wiecznego głodu odtrąconego i nieuznanego artysty, że tu wreszcie poznano się na moich zdolnościach. Z grajka kawiarnianego, szukającego byle jakiej pracy, awansowałem szybko na pierwszego skrzypka opery miejskiej; otworzyły się przede mną rozmiłowane w sztuce, ekskluzywne koła, wszedłem jakby na podstawie dawno nabytego prawa w najlepsze towarzystwo, ja, który przebywałem dotychczas na wpół w podziemnym świecie egzystencyj zdeklasowanych, pasażerów na gapę, pod pokładem nawy społecznej. Legalizowały się szybko, wchodziły same przez się w życie aspiracje, które jako tłumione i buntownicze uroszczenia wiodły w głębi mej duszy żywot podziemny i dręczący. Piętno uzurpacji i daremnej pretensji spłynęło z mego czoła. Wszystko to relacjonuję w skróconym trybie, niejako pod aspektem generalnej linii mego losu, bez zapuszczania się w szczegóły tej dziwnej kariery, gdyż wszystkie te wypadki należą właściwie do prehistorii zdarzeń tu opowiedzianych. Nie, szczęście moje nie miało zgoła nic z ekscesu i wyuzdania, jakby można było przypuszczać. Owładnęło mną tylko uczucie głębokiego spokoju i pewności, znak, po którym – wyczulony przez życie na wszystkie drgnienia jego twarzy, doświadczony fizjonomista losu – poznałem z głęboką ulgą, że tym razem nie ukrywa on przede mną żadnych podstępnych zamiarów. Jakość mego szczęścia była z gatunku trwałych i rzetelnych. Cała moja przeszłość tułacza i bezdomna, podziemna nędza mojej przeszłej egzystencji oderwała się ode mnie i leciała wstecz, jak połać kraju, przechylona ukośnie w promieniach zachodzącego słońca, jeszcze raz wynurzona nad późne horyzonty, podczas gdy unoszący mnie pociąg, biorąc ostatnią krzywiznę, niósł mnie stromo w noc, mając pełne piersi bijącej mu w twarz przyszłości, tęgiej, upojnej, trochę dymem zaprawionej przyszłości. Tu jest miejsce, bym wspomniał o najważniejszym fakcie, który zamknął i ukoronował tę epokę pomyślności i szczęścia, o Elizie, którą spotkałem w owym czasie na mej drodze i którą po krótkim, upojnym narzeczeństwie pojąłem za żonę. Rachunek mego szczęścia jest zamknięty i pełny. Moje stanowisko w operze jest niewzruszone. Dyrygent orkiestry filharmonicznej, pan Pellegrini, ceni mnie i zasięga mojej opinii we wszystkich decydujących kwestiach. Jest to staruszek, stojący na progu swej emerytury, i jest rzeczą po cichu ukartowaną między nim, kuratoria opery a towarzystwem muzycznym miasta, że po jego ustąpieniu laseczka dyrygenta przejdzie bez wszelkich ceregieli w moje ręce. Dzierżyłem ją już nieraz w mych rękach, bądź to dyrygując comiesięczne koncerty filharmonii, bądź to w operze w zastępstwie chorego mistrza lub gdy dobry staruszek nie czuł się na siłach sprostać obcej mu duchem, nowej i modnej partyturze. Opera należy do najlepiej uposażonych w kraju. Gaża moja wystarcza zupełnie na życie w atmosferze dobrobytu, nie pozbawionego pozłoty pewnego zbytku. Parę pokoi, które zamieszkujemy, urządziła Eliza według swojego smaku, gdyż co do mnie, jestem pozbawiony wszelkich życzeń i zgoła bez inicjatywy w tym kierunku. Za to Eliza ma bardzo zdecydowane, choć wciąż zmieniające się dezyderaty, które realizuje z energią godną lepszej sprawy. Wciąż jest w pertraktacjach z dostawcami, walczy dzielnie o jakość towaru, o cenę i osiąga też na tym polu sukcesy, z których niemało jest dumna. Na jej zabiegliwość patrzę z pobłażliwą czułością i zarazem z pewną obawą, jak na dziecko bawiące się lekkomyślnie nad brzegiem przepaści. Co za naiwność mniemać, że walcząc o tysiąc drobnostek naszego życia, kształtujemy nasz los! Ja, który szczęśliwie zawinąłem w tę spokojną zatokę – chciałbym już tylko uśpić jego czujność, nie rzucać mu się w oczy, przylgnąć niepostrzeżenie do mego szczęścia i stać się niedostrzegalnym. Miasto, w którym los pozwolił mi znaleźć przystań tak spokojną i błogą, sławne jest ze swojej starej, czcigodnej katedry, położonej na wysokiej platformie nieco odosobnionej na skraju domów. Tu miasto kończy się raptownie, opada stromo bastionami i szkarpami, zalesionymi gajami morwy i orzecha włoskiego, otwiera się widok na kraj daleki. Jest to ostatnie, zanikające wzniesienie wyżynnego masywu kredowego, strażujące nad rozległą i jasną równiną prowincji, otwartą na całej szerokości na ciepłe powiewy zachodu. Wystawione na łagodny ten przepływ miasto zamknęło się w słodkim i cichym klimacie, tworzącym jakby własny, miniaturowy obieg meteorologiczny w obrębie większego, ogólnego. Przez rok cały wieją tu ledwo wyczuwalne, łagodne prądy powietrzne, które pod jesień przechodzą z wolna w jeden tok nieustanny i miodopłynny, w rodzaj jasnego, atmosferycznego Golfstromu, w wianie powszechne i monotonne, słodkie aż do wymazania pamięci i aż do błogiego zaniku. Katedra cyzelowana w ciągu wieków w kosztownym mroku swych witraży, mnożonych bez końca, ciułanych przez pokolenia z klejnotów zaszczepianych na klejnotach, przyciąga teraz rzesze turystów z całego świata. O każdej porze roku można ich widzieć z baedekerami w ręku zbiegających nasze ulice. Oni to zamieszkują w lwiej części nasze hotele, przeszukują nasze sklepy i antykwarnie za osobliwościami i wypełniają nasze lokale rozrywkowe. Przynoszą oni z dalekiego świata zapach morza, niekiedy polot wielkich projektów, szeroki rozmach interesów. Zdarza się, że oczarowani klimatem, katedrą, tempem życia, osiedlają się tu na dłużej, aklimatyzują się i zostają już na zawsze. Inni, wyjeżdżając, wywożą ze sobą stąd żony, nadobne córki naszych kupców, fabrykantów, restauratorów. Dzięki tym węzłom obcy kapitał bywa częstokroć inwestowany w naszych przedsiębiorstwach i zasila nasz przemysł. Życie gospodarcze miasta przebiega zresztą od lat bez wstrząsów i kryzysów. Silnie rozwinięty przemysł cukrowniczy żywi z swej słodkiej arterii trzy czwarte mieszkańców. Prócz tego miasto posiada sławną fabrykę porcelany o pięknej, starej tradycji. Pracuje ona na eksport, a prócz tego każdy Anglik wracający do swego kraju uważa sobie za punkt honoru zamówić jeden z tych serwisów o tylu i tylu sztukach porcelany koloru kości słoniowej z widokami katedry i miasta, wykonanymi przez uczennice naszej szkoły artystycznej. Zresztą jest to miasto jak wiele innych w tym kraju dostatnie i dobrze zagospodarowane – w miarę zabiegliwe i oddane interesom, w miarę zamiłowane w komforcie i mieszczańskim dobrobycie, w miarę też ambitne i snobistyczne. Damy rozwijają pewien niemal wielkomiejski zbytek w toaletach, panowie naśladują tryb życia stolicy, podtrzymując z wysiłkiem przy pomocy paru kabaretów i klubów rodzaj nikłego, nocnego życia. Gra w karty kwitnie. Hołdują jej nawet damy i nie ma niemal wieczoru, żebyśmy i my nie kończyli dnia w którymś z eleganckich domów naszych przyjaciół przy grze, przeciągającej się nieraz głęboko w noc. Inicjatywa znów przypada w tej mierze Elizie, która usprawiedliwia swą pasję przede mną troską o nasz prestige towarzyski, wymagający częstego bywania w świecie, ażeby nie wypaść z obiegu, w istocie zaś ulega ona urokowi tego bezmyślnego i lekko podniecającego trwonienia czasu. Obserwuję ją nieraz, jak podniecona grą, z wypiekami na twarzy i błyszczącymi oczyma bierze całą duszą udział w zmiennych perypetiach hazardu. Lampa rozlewa spod abażuru łagodne światło na stół, dookoła którego grupa ludzi głęboko zaabsorbowana nad wachlarzem kart, trzymanym w dłoni, odbywa imaginacyjny pościg za złudnym śladem fortuny. Widzę ją niemal, ułudną postać, wywołaną napięciem seansu i zjawioną niemal dostrzegalnie za piecami tego lub owego. Cisza jest, padają półgłośne słowa, znaczące zmienne i kręte szlaki szczęścia. Co do mnie, to czekam na chwilę, kiedy cichy i żarliwy trans ogarnia wszystkie umysły, kiedy zbywszy pamięci, znieruchomieją, pochyleni kataleptycznie, jak nad wirującym stolikiem, ażeby wycofać się niepostrzeżenie z tego zaklętego kręgu i usunąć się w samotność mych myśli. Czasem, wysiadłszy z gry, mogę bez zwrócenia czyjejkolwiek uwagi opuścić stół i przejść po cichu do drugiego pokoju. Ciemno tam jest, tylko latarnia uliczna przysyła z daleka swe światło. Z głową opartą o szybę okna stoję tak przez długą chwilę i dumam... Nad jesienniejącą gęstwiną parku noc rozjaśnia się niewyraźnie czerwonawym brzaskiem. W spustoszonej gęstwinie drzew spłoszone wrony budzą się z nieprzytomnym krakaniem, zmylone symptomami tego fałszywego świtu, zrywają się tłumnie i hałaśliwie i jękliwe to i krążące bezhołowie napełnia zgiełkiem i falowaniem rudawą ciemność, pełną gorzkiego aromatu herbaty i lecących liści. Z wolna osiada i uspokaja się ten rozłopotany na całe niebo rozgardiasz krążeń i lotów, opada z wolna i obsadza przerzedzoną gęstwinę drzew niespokojną, prowizoryczną czeredą, pełną niepokoju, milknących rozhoworów, jękliwych zapytań i uspokaja się powoli, sadowiąc się na dobre i jednocząc się z wolna z ciszą tego szelestnego więdnienia. I znów instaluje się noc głęboka i późna. Godziny mijają. Z gorącym czołem przyciśniętym do szyby czuję i wiem: nic złego nie może mi się już przydarzyć, znalazłem przystań i spokój. Nadejdzie teraz długi szereg lat ciężkich od szczęścia i sytych, nieskończony ciąg dobrych i błogich czasów. W ostatnich kilku płytkich i słodkich westchnieniach pierś moja napełnia się po brzegi szczęściem. Przestaję oddychać. Wiem: tak jak życie całe – przyjmie mnie kiedyś śmierć w otwarte ramiona, pożywna i syta. Będę leżał do dna nasycony wśród zieleni na pięknym, pielęgnowanym cmentarzu tutejszym. Moja żona – jak pięknie będzie ją stroił wdowi welon – przynosić mi będzie kwiaty w jasne i ciche przedpołudnie tutejsze. Z dna tej pełni bez granic wstaje jak gdyby ciężka i głęboka muzyka, żałobne, uroczyste, głuche takty majestatycznej uwertury. Czuję potężne uderzenia rytmu, rosnące z głębi. Z podniesionymi brwiami, wpatrzony w punkt daleki, czuję, jak włosy powstają mi z wolna na głowie. Sztywnieję i słucham... Głośniejszy gwar rozmów budzi mnie z odrętwienia. Dopytują się o mnie wśród śmiechów. Słyszę głos mojej żony. Powracam z mego azylu do oświetlonego pokoju, mrużąc oczy napojone ciemnością. Towarzystwo rozchodzi się już. Gospodarze stoją w drzwiach, rozmawiają z odchodzącymi, wymieniają pożegnalne grzeczności. Wreszcie jesteśmy sami na nocnej ulicy. Moja żona dostosowuje swój elastyczny, swobodny krok do moich kroków. Zgadzamy się dobrze w chodzie i idąc w górę ulicy, z głową nieco opuszczoną roztrąca ona nogą szelestny kobierzec zwiędłych liści, zalegający jezdnię. Jest ożywiona grą, szczęściem, które dopisało, wypitym winem i pełna małych, kobiecych projektów. Na podstawie milczącej konwencji domaga się absolutnej tolerancji z mojej strony dla tych nieodpowiedzialnych rojeń i bierze mi bardzo za złe wszelkie trzeźwe i krytyczne uwagi. Zielona smuga świtu widnieje już nad ciemnym horyzontem, gdy wchodzimy do naszego mieszkania. Owiewa nas dobry zapach ogrzanego i pielęgnowanego wnętrza. Nie zapalamy światła. Daleka latarnia uliczna rysuje srebrny deseń firanek na przeciwległej ścianie. Siedząc na łóżku w ubraniu, biorę w milczeniu rękę Elizy i trzymam ją przez chwilę w mojej. Kategoria:Bruno Schulz Kategoria:Opowiadania